In the related art, technologies for utilizing voice for user interfaces in remote controllers controlling controlled devices in environments are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for recognizing a voice command as a user input. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for outputting voice guidance for a manipulation by a user.